Pulp produced from a variety of pulping processes is usually first formed into a dry sheet on a Fourdrinier press and dryer. The pulp slurry is placed on the Fourdrinier press and the liquid is drained therefrom. The wet pulp sheet passes through a press section and into a dryer to remove the excess water. This produces a dry pulp sheet that is conventionally rolled into large rolls for storage and transportation. When the pulp is ready for use, the pulp fibers must be separated from the sheet and, preferably, singulated into individual fibers. Prior to singulation, the pulp may be treated with a cross-linking chemical in aqueous solution. The solution is applied to the pulp sheet in a variety of conventional ways, but results in a chemically treated, wet pulp sheet having a consistency in the range of from 50% to 80%. Singulating chemically treated cellulose fibers having a 50% to 85% consistency is accomplished in a variety of ways. In the past, the pulp sheets have first been run through hammermills and the resulting product run through disk fluffers, pin mills, or other devices to further separate the pulp into individual or singulated fibers. The prior hammermills employed have resulted in poor singulation of the fibers, thus the need for additional processing. Additional processing requires the expenditure of additional energy, thus increasing expense of singulation. In addition, prior hammermills have been exceedingly noisy.